Dark Souls
by Ludra-Jenova
Summary: Sweden, America y Austria buscan el poder absoluto. Pueden tenerlo todo, sólo deben de tomarlo, aunque haya sacrificios, la felicidad no se da cambio de nada. Una nueva guerra puede ser el cambio que buscaban. Yaoi-SuDen, AusPru, AmeJapón y otros. MPREG.


:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

"**Dark Souls"  
><strong><strong>(Almas Oscuras)<strong>****

_Por Ludra-Jenova aka S.L.E_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p><strong>XxX•<strong>**Notas de Ludra****•XxX**

Hiya! :3 había prometido terminar otros fics y no comenzar uno nuevo…rawr! Mi ser Ludra mala jajajajajaja la verdad no pude evitarlo, después de estar en friega para terminar un fic para un intercambio de fanfics, pos me volvieron las ganas de escribir fics…rawrrrr….actualmente estaba pensando en retirarme (jajajajaja que jalado se oye eso XDD como si fuera un trabajo…omg!) y ya nunca volver a escribir, sino mi libro propio (uno yaoi que empecé a escribir) pero meh! Edme aquí…

Bueno este fic lo pensé mucho, también si lo hacía o no…pero como ya había hecho otro fic de Hetalia (el del intercambio, que hasta el siguiente mes lo podré publicar por estos lados), pos me decidí, también la constante frustración de no encontrar muchos fics de SuDen (si como lo leen! Denmark es el uke a mis gustos) y para variar de mis parejas…joijoijoijoijoi por lo mismo decidí hacerme la buena y hacerme feliz por un rato e igual ver a quien hago feliz de paso :3 jejejejejeje

**AVISOS:**

Este fic promete ser oscuro! XDDD Quería ver a los personajes de Hetalia realmente siendo crueles y todo eso :3 jejejejeje por lo mismo así será el fic. Habrá muerte, guerra, sexo, violaciones? (quizás), crueldad, sangre, un poco de gore (no creo que mucho, solamente quizás un poco de matanza y ya XDD), drama y romance…jajajajajajajaja lo último parece como burla después de lo que les mencioné XDD, pero si habrá romance.

El sexo será tan gráfico como yo quiera que sea, va haber varias escenas así, algunas crueles también y otras quizás con algo de violación. También os quiero alarmar que este fic contendrá **MPREG **(male pregnant); embarazo masculino y como no quiero meterme en detalles ni nada, en este pequeño mundo, existen mis hombres-b que pueden embarazarse, utilizan mis términos como Omama (mamá), Oksan (papá o padre), Damae (esposo uke) y Dameyo (esposo seme), pueden leer mi Bio para estar más familiarizados con esto términos, pero si no, es todo lo que nitan saber :3, también que el mpreg es lo más normal del mundo, punto. XDD

También les aviso que habrá muerte de personajes, de manera cruel y fea…o depende de cómo la quiera hacer XDD jajajajaja.

Por cierto esto sería clasificado como AU (Universo Alterno)? Yo creo que sí, aunque se basa mucho en la idea de Hetalia…pero en fin.

**PAREJAS:**

**Parejas Principales:** SwedenxDenmark y AustriaxPrussia (Si aquí Austria es el seme¬¬)  
><strong>Secundarios:<strong> AmericaxJapón.  
><strong>Terciarias:<strong> FranciaxInglaterra, AlemaniaxItalia y RussiaxChina

No les digo más porque les quito la diversión de leer, joijoijoijoijoijoi. Así que no más les dejo la simbología como siempre lo hago en cada nuevo fic que hago y yap. Nos leemos en las notas finales! SEE YA!

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p>+:::+:::+<strong>Simbología<strong>+:::+:::+

"…**palabras en negrita…"  
><strong>Éstas son usadas para decir que el personaje está hablando.

'…_palabras en cursiva…'  
><em>Éstas son usadas para decir que el personaje está pensando

«…palabras…»  
>Sustituyen a las comillas y quieren decir que la palabra dentro no es del todo cierta o para enfatizar en ella como lo harían las comillas.<p>

_«…"…palabras en cursiva…"…»__**  
><strong>_Éstas significan que la voz está airosa o no se tiene claro de donde proviene ni de quien es, también da un tono de misticismo a la oración.

MAYÚSCULAS  
>Éstas quieren decir que el personaje levantó la voz o para hacer énfasis en alguna palabra con un tono recio<p>

+:::+:::+**Disclaimer**+:::+:::+

Los personajes de Axis Power Hetalia son propiedad de sus dueños originales, este fic y la idea es lo único que me pertenece, además está hecho sin fines de lucro y más bien por fanatismo y gusto personal.

* * *

><p>+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+<br>**¡Disfrútenlo!**  
>+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+<p>

* * *

><p>Hay momentos en los que sientes como el dolor de la decepción golpea en lo más profundo de tu alma. Tratas de ignorarla, decirte a ti mismo dulces palabras de consuelo.<p>

…_Todo es mejor así…_

Sueles decir, palabras vacías sin sentido, solamente quieres que sean una verdad, una razón para no decaer en la miseria.

…_Soy feliz…_

Sabes bien que es una mentira.

…_Algún día, todo mejorará…_

Falsas esperanzas, mentiras felices para tu mente, tu corazón y tu alma; quieres sentirte deseado, amado, realizado, ser todo, más te das cuenta de la realidad, no eres nada. Sólo un sublime dolor, una persona quien abandonó sus oscuros deseos por una tranquilidad pasajera, una cual no te corresponde.

¿Deseas amor?

…_Le tengo a mi lado…_

¿Deseas comprensión?

…_Ya la tengo…_

¿Deseas poder?

…_Solo trae desdicha…_

Todo tiene un precio en esta vida, ¿no es así? Mírate ahora sólo eres miseria, al lado de una persona inútil, sin amor, quien jamás podrá estar a tu lado en la amargura del poder. ¿Lo deseas no?

…_Sí…_

El sublime canto del poder, de la fuerza, de la grandeza, todo lo que siempre has deseado en tu vida. Lo sabes muy bien, no ignores tu valía, puedes tenerlo, sólo debes despertar…dejar a lado esa alma vacía, aquella cual has cultivado para estar ahí al lado de un amor no correspondido, de una tranquilidad no deseada, dejar atrás esa sombra que no te mirar el camino de la sangre.

…_No quiero…_

La sangre, parte inevitable del dominio, deja de pensar en paz cuando desear guerra, deja de buscar amor cuando puedes tenerlo, deja de creer que eres bueno cuando eres maldad…

Sabes bien que no eres feliz.

…_Lo soy…_

Mentiras y más mentiras, tranquilas palabras, inútiles cuando en realidad el león que llevas dentro no quiere domarse, busca salir, tomar lo que debe ser suyo, eres grandeza. Es tiempo de caminar a tu destino.

Es tiempo de despertar…

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

**I  
><strong>-The Darkness within-<br>****_(La oscuridad dentro de mí)_

_:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:_

* * *

><p>"<strong>¿Berwald?" <strong>

¿Alguien me habla?

"**¿Berwald, estás bien?" **

Vuelvo a escuchar esa voz, ¿Tino?

Abro los ojos. Veo su rostro cerca del mío, en su delicado rostro puedo darme cuenta de su consternación. Sonrió levemente, con mi mano trato de tocar su mejilla, pero como siempre él se aleja evitándome.

"**¿Berwald, te sientes bien?" **vuelve a preguntar, tan preocupado como suele ponerse.

No capto de inmediato donde estábamos, lentamente volteo a mi alrededores, ¿estoy en un parque? Ahora recuerdo, habíamos traído a nuestro perro a pasear como usualmente lo hacíamos todas las mañanas.

El día era normal, cálido como todos los demás días, parecía hermoso; sin embargo a mi vista todo parecía tan gris, deprimente, no me sentía emocionado, hacía varios días que tenía esta actitud. No comprendía, tenía Tino a mi lado, vivíamos juntos, nuestras naciones estaban en paz. Debería estar feliz, más eme aquí sin emoción.

"**Sweden" ** me habla de nuevo.

Solamente me dice por mi nombre de nación cuando está enfadado. Ignorarlo siempre le molesta.

"**Est'y bi'n T'no" **digo sin afán, no me sentía de humor.

"**¿En serio?" ** De nuevo con su preocupación, si le dije que estoy bien es porque así es. **"Últimamente…haz estado un poco fuera de ti" **

"**¿Qu' ins'nú's?" **le digo un poco seco.

Me doy cuenta de que asusta un poco. Me irrita ver como después de llevar estar tanto tiempo juntos, aún continúo asustándolo con sólo subir un poco mi tono, no soporta nada. Me fastidia.

Jamás creí algún día sentir esa sensación, de molestia hacia una persona como Tino; esta sensación es tan rara, era normal cuando el blanco de este enojo era Denmark, no alguien tan dulce y tierno como él.

"**Ahm…quiero decir…" **tartamudea indeciso, me mira con miedo ya que debo estar poniendo mi mirada seria, una cual todos suelen ver como intimidante. No saber realmente cual es, si la vieran, realmente sabrían lo que es temer. **"…que actúas raro, sueles perderte en tus pensamiento muy a menudo y…" ** al fin logra hablar. **"Sueles ignorarme demasiado" **

¿Estaba apenado? ¿Y por qué yo no me siento así? Tino me confiesa que no le agrada verme de esta manera, debería disculparme, decirle que no lo volveré hacer, sentir vergüenza por esta actitud tan distante…es curiosos, no me siento en lo más mínimo apenado por él, al contrario, siento satisfacción de hacerlo sentir esa pequeña sensación de abandono, me alegra, me regocija verlo así. ¿Por qué?

"**Lo si'nto, n' qu'ría ign'rart'" **

Le digo aunque no puedo evitar levantar mis labios en una mueca de satisfacción, junto con mi mirada, de seguro debo verme como alguien malvado, quien sonríe ante el sufrimiento ajeno.

"**Ahm…si no hay problema…jeje…hmm" ** Su actitud es como me la esperaba.

Continuamos con el paseo en silencio, extrañamente Tino no me platicaba como solía hacerlo, quizás porque sabe de antemano que lo ignoraré. Y aunque me sorprende a mi mismo esta forma de ser, no puedo evitar sentirme satisfecho, no quería hablarle, no quería oírle…

_«…"ya no lo quieres a tu lado…"»_

La voz me sorprende y detengo.

"**¿Ber…?" **

He escuchado esa voz antes, todas las noches le oigo, siempre hablándome, diciéndome lo patético de mi vida. ¿Por qué se oye ahora?

_«…"ya no quieres alguien como él…buscas a un verdadero amor…alguien que sí te ame…"»_

'_¡Cállate! Eres simplemente una estupidez de mi mente, no debo oírte' _me dijo a mí mismo, curiosamente me siento idiota por tratar de alegar conmigo.

_«…"ya no quieres alguien como él…buscas a un verdadero amor…alguien que sí te ame…"»_

'_¡Cállate! Tino es la única persona quien necesito, ¡yo le amo!'_

_«…"Mentiras…dulces mentiras…sabes bien que no te ama…no corresponde tus besos, rechaza tus caricias…te rechaza a ti"»_

"**¡CÁLLAT'!" **

Grité con todas mis fuerzas, asustando a Tino y varias personas a los alrededores.

Todos voltearon a verme, como si fuera una clase de loco. No los culparía, si yo estuviera en su situación también lo hubiera creído, además de no estar equivocados.

Me avergüenzo al ver la pequeña conmoción, no era mi idea de un paseo tranquilo, menos que mi mente volvería a jugarme tretas. Me siento como un idiota.

"**P'rd'n T'no…yo…" **que podía decirle, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba haciendo eso en primer lugar.

"**Berwald" **su voz era tan suave. Por eso le amaba, siempre tan tierno, no importara la situación. **"Quizás debas descansar, has estado trabajando mucho, igual debes relajarte, ven vamos a tomar un café en un lugar menos concurrido" ** me sonríe, como adoro esa sonrisa, tan pura y tierna. Es tan lindo.

_«…"Pero no es lo que deseas…las cosas lindas no soportan el poder…"»_

Ignoro la voz tratando de concentrarme en el finlandés a mi lado, es casi imposible que tome mi mano y ahí, en ese preciso momento su mano junto a la mía, unidas como una verdadera pareja. Como siempre lo había deseado.

_«…"…Mentiras…"»_

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p>Días pasaron y yo continuaba con la misma actitud e inclusive peor, cada día me ponía aún más de mal humor, me irritaba todo lo que Finlandia hacía o no. Me molestaba la atmósfera de nuestra casa, se sentía tan perfecta, tan alegre y llena de calidez. Si así era, ¿por qué me sentía tan desdichado?<p>

Cada día amanecía con la sensación de estarme hundiendo a cada minuto, sin ese fuego en la sangre que solía tener en tiempos pasados. Era como un alma en pena, cual no sabía ya a donde iba, sólo podía ver la oscuridad rodeándome sin permitirme irme, sin dejarme ver mi camino. Solía ser un vikingo; con fuerza descomunal, conquistador, poderoso, todos se subyugaban ante mí… ¿desde cuándo deje de ser un león para convertirme un gatito?

"**¡Berwald!" ** Me grita el finlandés, su voz comienza a fastidiarme también. **"¡Berwald aquí estás!" ** Dice animado. Como si realmente hubiera tantos lugares en esta casa como para poderse perder. Si así fuera, jamás me encontrarías.

"**¿Qu' p'sa?" ** Trató de sonar un poco suave, como si me interesara lo que fuera a decirme, aunque es difícil mostrar una farsa.

"**Sabes, cómo te he visto desanimado, pensé-" **¿puedes pensar? A veces me sorprendo como puedo ser cruel con él. **"Que quizás la visita de alguien te animaría, así que…invité a Mathias a pasar unos días con nosotros" **

Me dice con la alegría más increíble, como se realmente hubiera hecho lo correcto. También me sorprende la estupidez que puede haber en ese pequeño cuerpo.

Mathias, alguien a quien e odiado con todo mi ser durante años por arrebatarme el poder, por subyugarme ante su mandato, por ser un maldito quien solamente le importaba su palabra y nunca la de los demás. ¿A ese Mathias haz traído para alegrarme mi existencia? Debo concederte el premio del idiota del año. Aunque igual puedo sacarle partido, estoy de tan mal humor que no me caería mal alguien con quien discutir e igual golpear; llevo tiempo tratando de soportar el deseo de querer machacar con mis puños esa cara tan linda tuya. Quizás le atinaste, al fin por primera vez en tu vida.

"**Bi'n" **dijo sin molestarme en verte. Es más entretenido ver la alfombra sucia.

"**¡Qué bueno! No tardará en llegar" ** dice sonriendo mientras se aleja de ahí.

Odio cuando no dice toda la información y como siempre, desea que le siga para poder decirme todo el desastre que planea.

Gruñó un poco, -me estoy hastiando de hacer esto- para seguirte a la cocina.

Te encuentro agarrando algunas cosas del refrigerador, decidido a hacer la comida de ese día. Me siento en una de las sillas de la barra, esperando por ti en hablar. Más nunca lo haces, así es tu juego, si yo no pregunto no sueltas la sopa. Dejaré pasar mi enojo para concentrarme, quiero saber «qué» has planeado sin consultarme.

"**¿Qu' qui'res d'cir con qu' no t'rdará 'n ll'gar?" **te miró seguir con tus malabares, esperando por tu respuesta.

"**Qué llegará como a las 11 de la mañana" ** sonríes, como si me hubieras dicho algo tan natural como si hoy salió el sol.

Volteó a ver el reloj del cuarto, para alarmarme, faltaba media hora para las once.

"**¿P'r qu' no m' dij'ste est' ant's?" **le resopló, mostrándome algo molesto con la información tardía.

"**Perdón, se me pasó decirte, jeje"** rió actuando torpemente.

Quizás en otro momento me hubieras tenido comiendo de tu mano, pero ahora, la verdad es que lo planeaste así ¿por qué?

Buscabas compañía, alguien que no te ignorara o al menos fingiera poner atención, si era así, ¿por qué Mathias? Es la persona equivocada para hacerlo, a menos que tu idea fuera el distraerme con el danés; ambos somos personas explosivas cuando estamos juntos, siempre discutiendo; Denmark tratando de llamar mi atención, fastidiándome y yo llevándole la contraria, negando cualquier cosa que quiera.

¿Ese es tu juego? ¿Quieres verme pelear? ¿Discutir? Odias la sangre, la violencia…y es exactamente lo que conseguirás de mí.

Extraño, empiezo a impacientarme por la llegada del danés. Cuando nunca lo había experimentado antes, más bien siempre me estresaba cuando por alguna razón se invitaba sólo a nuestra casa o buscaba la manera de convencer a Tino de dejarlo venir. La sensación era tan diferente a la de hora, deseaba su llegada, le esperaba. Volteé a ver el reloj en la pared nuevamente. Cinco para las once. Faltaba poco.

Volteé todo mi cuerpo hacia la puerta de entrada, en expectativa. Faltaba poco, me repetía.

El sonido de un celular me desconcentra. Buscando de donde provenía la empalagosa melodía, regresó mi mirada a Tino, quien había contestado su celular.

"**¿Bueno?" **respondió mientras continuaba preparando la comida. **"¡Ah hola Mathi!" ** ¿Mathi? ¿¡Desde cuándo es amigable con él y no conmigo! **"¿Qué?…pero…está bien…comprendo…" ** escucho su plática, ver al finlandés alegre para luego verse abatido significaba una cosa: no va a venir.

"**¿Qu' p'só?" ** Intentó no sonar alarmado

"**Mathias me dice que no va poder venir" **

"**L'stima"** digo, sin dar importancia al asusto y me levanto de ahí para irme a mi cuarto. Puedo sentir la mirada de sorpresa del finlandés en mí antes de perderme de vista.

Camino por el pasillo tranquilamente -no es muy largo el trayecto-, por eso llego rápidamente a mi cuarto o mejor dicho el de los huéspedes. Finlandia no me permite dormir con él y yo como buena persona que soy, le permití correrme de su lado para venir a dormir donde no me corresponde. ¡Esta es mi casa! Yo debería ser quien mandara, no ese niñato.

Escucho un fuerte ruido, como de algo estrellándose con el suelo. Al voltear veo la cara asustada de Tino, en el suelo un plato de vidrio con quizás la que iba ser la comida.

'_Ahora por qué se asustó este miedoso'_me pregunto con mala gana. A cada momento me irrito más.

"**¡Ber-Berwald!" ** Exclama con sorpresa. **"¡Tu mano! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"**

Al captar sus palabras, volteo hacia mi mano izquierda; se encontraba estampada por completo contra el margen de la puerta, podía ver hilitos de sangre correr por la pared como por mi puño. ¿Cuándo lo hice? Al quitarla puedo darme cuenta del daño, realmente golpeé la pared con furia, el hueco era bastante profundo para ser una pared de cemento. Siento un dolor punzante en mi mano; increíble que no sentí nada si no fuera por Tino quien escamó al verme hacerlo. ¿Por qué lo hice?

"**L' lam'nto" **digo sin realmente sentirlo.

Ni siquiera sabía la razón de mi agresividad. Últimamente me he sentido demasiado enojado, es verdad, aún así…golpear la pared sólo demuestra desesperación. ¿Es así como me siento? ¿Desesperado? ¿Por qué?

La última noticia que obtuve fue la cancelación de Denmark, ¿fue eso mi provocación? Quería tener al danés aquí para pelear y ahora que no vendría, debía soportar toda esta frustración por mí mismo. Al menos el idiota debería tener una razón por dejar plantada una invitación como esta.

"**T'no…" ** llamo su atención mientras él intenta ver el daño en mi mano.

Realmente se veía muy mal, la carne estaba abierta, sangre salía, suciedad en la herida además de ver como partes de la piel se encontraban molidas. Se vería aún peor en unos cuantos días. No me importaba ni siquiera el dolor, no se comparaba a mi ira.

"**T'no" ** vuelvo hablarle quitando mi mano, para prestarme atención.

"**Berwald hay que sanarte la herida, se puede infe-…" ** no le dejé terminar cuando le corté la palabra silenciándolo.

"**¡Al c'rajo c'n mi m'no!" **No quería escucharle a menos de que me dijera lo que quería oír. **"D'me, ¿por qu' Math'as n' va v'nir?" ** Interesante, nunca suelo llamarlo por su nombre. **"¡D'me!" **

Le reclamo mientras con mis manos lo tomo fuertemente de los hombros. Puedo percibir su temblor, miedo. Quizás en otra ocasión sentiría pena y condenaría mis acciones, ahora mismo, me encanta verlo temerme.

"**Po-porque tiene mucho trabajo que hacer…la guerra qu-"**

"**¿Cu'l gu'rra?" **

"**Ahm…hay malos términos entre la unión Americana-Japonesa junto con la Franco-Inglesa" **

Sabía de su atmósfera turbia entre ellos, más no sabía que llegarían tan lejos como para iniciar guerra.

"**¡No es una guerra!"** corrigió rápidamente al verme indagar. **"Yo le llamo así, porque…porque siento que tarde o temprano se dará" ** tembló.

No le gustaban las guerras, era claro ver su turbación por la sola idea de ver amigos pelear, aún más cuando estas conllevaban destrucción, rencores, venganzas, derramamiento de sangre y la muerte.

"**Y parece que quieren buscar aliados…Mathi quiere evitarse verse envuelto, quiere negarse…pero sin causar disturbios entre ellos" **baja la mirada. Seguramente no soportaba ver mi intensidad, nadie puede ni siquiera él, quien sabe que no le podría hacer daño.

"**Mant'n'r la paz…si'mpr' ll'va m'cho pap'leo" ** mencionó, mi agarre por fin sede y dejo al joven tembloroso relajarse.

Al verse libre toma mi mano lastimada.

"**Debemos curarte esa mano" **Me dice aún consternado por mi bienestar.

Su toque es tan suave, cálido, siempre desee sentirlo de esa manera. Más hoy, ya no importa, no me emociona, no me hace querer besarle, abrazarle, ni siquiera puedo sentir mis mejillas tornarse rojas al ver esa cara tan linda llena de preocupación.

No hago afán por impedirle tratarme. Me lleva a la sala y ahí me sienta. Le veo irse en búsqueda de algo para curarme, el botiquín está en su –nuestro- cuarto. Al estar solo medito.

¿Por qué ya no siento lo mismo por él? Viví años esperando por su amor, inclusive no me importaba estar a su lado aunque no me quisiera, el simplemente estar ahí con él era suficiente; verle sonreír, hacerlo feliz era mi recompensa por mi sacrificio. Tenía la leve esperanza de quizás, con el tiempo podría llegar a corresponderme. ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Cinco…diez? No importa cuántos años pasaran, jamás me alejé de él…ni siquiera en la posibilidad de ser correspondido.

Mathias, en una de sus tantas venidas sorpresivas, no sólo llegó para visitarnos, sino para confesarme su amor. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en eso, más bien quería enterrarlo en lo más profundo de mi mente y jamás desenterrarlo. Ese día fue muy caótico.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

* * *

><p>Tino tuvo que estar fuera por varios días arreglando asuntos de su gobierno y mientras tanto me dejó solo junto a la compañía del irritante danés. Quién como siempre, se apoderó de la casa, deshaciendo y haciendo a placer, sin importarle mi opinión.<p>

Varias veces se coló a mi mente el sacarlo de la casa, era la mejor en ese momento, más el arriesgarme a ser reprendido por Tino y ganar su odio por una actitud tan cruel –para el finlandés así sería- , era suficiente como para desechar la idea.

Debía de soportarlo sin causarle algún daño. Odiaba que Tino le tuviera cariño, el maldito danés se las había ingeniado para llevarse bien con el finlandés e inclusive ganarse por completo su amistad. Para mi condena.

"**¡Hey Sve!" ** Me llama el danés, intentó no voltear a su dirección continuando mi lectura en el periódico. **"¡Qué tal si cocino hoy!" **

¿Cocinar? ¿Él? Era demasiado ajena esa palabra para él. Al final siempre conseguía ponerle atención de alguna forma u otra. Le volteó a ver completamente perplejo.

"**¿V's a cocin'r?" **

"**Sip" ** sonríe ampliamente, como suele hacerlo. Extraño, por un minuto se me hace linda esa sonrisa.

Debe haber algo entre líneas, Denmark «nunca» cocina cuando puede «pedirlo» a quienes le han invitado a estar en su casa…me rió interiormente ante mi frase, era un rotunda mentira, quedaría mejor si dijera: Denmark siempre ordena que le cocinen, no importa donde este. Sí, quedaba mejor con el rubio danés.

"**Te cocinaré para que no extrañes a Tino" **adiciona mientras se coloca el delantal del chico. Ahora entendía.

"**Tú j'más p'drás r'mpl'zarlo" ** digo con sarna y con voz alta. Si quería jugar a pretender, no se lo permitiría.

"**Nunca dije que quería reemplazarlo" ** me dice, me percato de su sonrisa desvanecida. **"Solamente quería-…"**

"**¿Qu'?" ** Le respondo cortándole la palabra. **"Qu'rías s'ber lo qu' se si'nte 'star 'n el lug'r de T'no, aunqu' fu'ra por 'na vez 'n tu vid'" **No sé de donde saqué esa idea, pero al ver la cara de sorpresa del danés me doy cuenta que di en el clavo.

Hubo silencio entre nosotros, yo le miraba con mi intensa mirada. Debo decir que en realidad así es como suelo ver, sale sin presión. Puedo ver como Mathias frunce el ceño, no le parecía mi comentario, ¡bien! Estos días sin Tino a mi lado me han vuelto malhumorado, una pelea no me caería mal.

Esperaba por una discusión, cuando suele poner esa cara Denmark es porque replicará con un frase sardónica, mostrando su arrogancia y como siempre despreciándome. Esperaba inclusive violencia por su parte, golpes, palabras venenosas…esperaba de todo menos ese semblante. ¿Estaba triste? No podía ser era Mathias, insensible y orgulloso bastardo, cualquier otra reacción era una simple fantasía.

"**Solamente trataba de llevarnos bien" ** se quita el delantal y lo avienta a la barra. **"Pero si no quieres, ¡bien! Me largo a la calle" ** comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, murmurando. **"Uno trata de ser amable y que recibe…estúpido Sweden" **

"**¿A d'nde v's?" **preguntó, no realmente preocupado.

"**¡Te vale madre a dónde vaya!" ** Dicho eso estampa la puerta.

En realidad tenía razón. No me importaba a dónde iba, solamente lo dije como mera cortesía y quizás porque aún me extrañaba esa expresión. Estoy seguro de haber visto tristeza en ese rostro aunque fuera por unos segundos, antes de cambiarla a su usual faceta molesta y actuar como normalmente lo hacía.

¿Por qué estaba triste? Lo que dije sobre Tino, en cierta manera no era verdad; Mathias jamás desearía estar en los zapatos del finlandés, no había razón, Tino no tenía nada que pudiera desear el rubio danés. ¿O sí?

Suspiré pesadamente, no quería pensar en el danés, siempre causaba conflictos y no quería amargarme ese día, cual se había tornado tranquilo, Mathias no estaba. Por fin podía leer el periódico relajadamente. O al menos eso quería, ya que Denmark de alguna forma u otra siempre estaba en su mente, fastidiando; no dejaba de pensar en esa mirada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué parecía herido? ¡¿Por qué? Me estaba estresando por algo sin sentido. Igual lo imaginé y le estoy dando mucha importancia. Era mejor retomar mi lectura y disfrutar del día.

"**Extr'ño a T'no" ** murmuré al aire.

El día prosiguió sin más problemas, al final pude sacarme esa idea de la mente y continué con mi rutina normal.

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p>Ya era noche. Me encontraba acostado en mi cama o la que debería ser nuestra cama –Tino y mía- aunque solamente podía usarla cuando él no estaba; si teníamos a Denmark de visita el dormía en donde solía ser mi cuarto mientras yo al fin podía dormir con mi amado, al menos en el mismo cuarto, porque estar los dos en la misma cama, sólo era para mis sueños.<p>

Volteó a ver la hora en el reloj de la cómoda. Ya eran las dos y media de la mañana, y el idiota de Mathias no llegaba; lo más seguro es que llegará borracho, con un escándalo, para despertar a mil demonios, discutiremos como era de esperarse, luego se irá a dormir como tumba y me dejará a mi sin conciliar el sueño, porque desgraciadamente sufro de insomnia.

'_Es un maldi-' _no terminé de maldecirle mentalmente cuando escucho algo retumbar en el piso de abajo.

"**Es él" **

Me levantó estirando mi cuerpo, quizás no podía dormir pero estaba muy cómodo en la cama. Tomo mis lentes, sobo mi cien tratando de tranquilizar mi súbito enojo, para disponerme a bajar a encontrar al borracho danés.

"**¡Auch!…" **al bajar las escaleras escucho un quejido. **"¡Auchauchauch! ¡Duele!" **era definitivamente Mathias.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, como las había dejado antes de ir a dormir. El muy idiota camino a oscuras. Al entrar prendo la luz para ver donde se encontraba. No me sorprendo al verlo tirado en el suelo, sobando su rodilla lastimada.

"**Hej Sverige!" **habla en su idioma natal, suele hacerlo cuando está borracho. **"¿Te desspertee?" **rió como idiota.

Gruño un poco al ver lo desordenado que esta e inmediatamente me agacho para tomarlo de un brazo y pasarla por mi cuello. Quería terminar esto rápidamente.

"**¿Hey a óndeme llevass?" ** Me pregunta el idiota, como si no supiera donde estaba, a veces me sorprende como le agrada mantener esa actuación, estaba borracho pero no lo suficiente como no saber nada. Al cabo el danés tenía una gran tolerancia al alcohol.

"**¡Hey Sve! ¿ai dónde vamos?" **No le respondo, no quería entrar a su juego. **"¿Me lleevas a tu cuarto?…te vas a provechar de mí…uyy kinky" **

Detengo al oírle decirse eso.

"**¡¿Qué?" **no podía evitar sorprenderme.

"**Ohhh vamo Sve…no le diré nadada a Tino, jeje" ** trata de acariciar una de mis mejillas pero le detengo.

"**¡Jamás pensaría en tener algo contigo!" ** Resopló algo enfadado, odiaba cuando Mathias intentaba actuar coquetearme. **"Deja de ser tan patético, no es tan borracho como pretendes, así que deja de actuar Danmark" **le sacudí mientras lo arrinconaba a la pared, quería sacar algo de racionalidad en él, si era posible.

Denmark guardó silencio, su mirada recayó al suelo, leves pizcas de vergüenza podían ser captadas en su mirada.

"**De acuerdo" ** su voz fue normal. Lo sabía.

"**Ahora vete a tu cuarto, puedes caminar perfectamente" ** le digo y me dispongo a irme cuando una mano me detiene.

"**Espera Sverige" **Me volteo hacia él. Me siento extraño ante su toque, más no le quito el agarre. **"No estaré tan borracho…pero si me lastimé y no puedo caminar bien" ** su voz era apenas audible, bastante calmada. **"Por favor, ayúdame" **

¿Por favor? Me estaba pidiendo ayuda de una manera amable y humana, por un instante me entró la duda si en realidad era un sueño. Abatí cualquier pensamiento de sorpresa para asentir, por extraño que fuera, el hombre tenía razón.

Me sonríe levemente, luego me pasa un brazo por mi cuello para acomodarse, pensaba en ayudarlo a caminar siendo un sostén para él; sin embargo una idea se me vino a la mente. En ese momento la creía oportuna.

Tomé a Mathias de la cintura y me incliné para tomar sus piernas con mi otro brazo.

"**¿Qué…Sve?**" Estaba bastante sorprendido ante mi acción.

No era por demás, internamente también yo lo estaba. No siempre cargas a una persona por completo en una postura como esta; de novia. Casi era dedicada solamente para tu pareja o a tu futura esposa, no para alguien a quien no le estimas ni siquiera le amabas.

"**¿Sve-…?"**

Trató de hablar, mostrando su turbación como sus mejillas se sonrojaban tenuemente.

"**Silencio" ** no era una petición, era una orden.

Luché contra todo mi ser para no sentirme atraído ante ese pequeño gesto, su cara se veía tan tierna sonrojada, no era usual verlo así y cuando se podía observar, era increíble la satisfacción que esa insignificancia podía producir. A mis adentro me repetía que era a consecuencia del alcohol y nada más.

El corto camino a la recámara fue en silencio total, ninguno de los dos trató de hablar. Aunque podía sentir el calor del danés en mi cuerpo, era tan cálido. No recordaba cuando tuve alguien tan cerca de mí, tanto que casi podía sentir el latir de su corazón; en ocasiones podía abrazar a Tino, aunque siempre se alejaba bruscamente sonrojado. Parecía tan bello cuando se apenaba; sin embargo, ahora al ver la cara sonrojada de Mathias, podía ver las diferencias. Ambos era por vergüenza, pero la expresión demostraba lo que no se veía a simple vista.

"**¿Ahm…abro la puerta?" ** La voz de Denmark me saca de mis pensamientos.

Estábamos enfrente de nuestro destino. Pestañeo varias veces, al parecer habíamos llegado ahí hacía un tiempo y no me había percatado.

"**Pero si deseas seguir carg-"**

"**Oh cállate Denmark" **resopló un poco hastiado.

Para mi sorpresa el danés sonríe ligeramente ante mi respuesta. Luego abre la puerta.

Dentro prendó la luz como podía, no sé porqué quería hacer todo yo. Al iluminarse el cuarto llevo al danés a su cama, suavemente lo deposito en el colchón y cuando me disponía a irme, siento en mi cuello dos fuertes brazos afianzarme –sin querer irse- mientras el rostro de Mathias se acomoda en mi cuello, sin permitirme verle.

"**¡Qu'-…!"**

"**Por favor no te vayas" **ahora era yo quien callaba. Estaba perplejo ante las palabras. **"No me dejes, te quiero a mi lado Berwald…" **

¡Dijo mi nombre!…no solía hacerlo. Nuestros nombres eran como una forma de mostrar amistad, un derecho para personas de nuestra estima.

"**D'nmar-"**

"**Llámame Mathias…por favor Berwald" **no quería hacerlo. Decirlo era como si le hubiera concedido mi perdón, como si lo hubiera aceptado. ¿Por qué no puedo irme de ahí? **"Quiero estar a tu lado…"** su voz era frágil. **"Te amo" **

Las palabras me helaron, no las creía, no podía creer en ellas. Mathias siempre engañaba, buscaba la manera de salirse con la suya e inclusive buscaba mil y un formas de fastidiarme la vida, esto debía ser un truco.

Traté de quitármelo, necesitaba ver su rostro. Siempre fui bueno para comprender a las personas por su cara, al verlas podía saber si mentían o no; podría saber las intensiones del danés. Cada vez que intentaba él más se afianzaba, nunca le había gustado mostrar su debilidad ante nadie.

"**¡D'jame v'rte!" ** Le reclamé.

"**¡No!" ** Sentí en mi cuello algo húmedo. ¿Está sollozando? **"¡¿Por qué no puedes amarme cómo con Tino?"** tensó su cuerpo, las lágrimas parecían estar derramándose en su rostro. Aunque no podía estar seguro, aún continuaba sin verlo. **"¡Te amo Berwald!" ** Clamó, en ese momento aproveché para retirarlo de mí y por fin verle el rostro.

No era mentira. Ahí frente a mi estaba Denmark llorando, sonrojado ante tal acción. Mi cuerpo se congelo ante la vista, no podía reaccionar, solo mirar sin creerlo.

"**¡Estás contento!" **continuaba enmudecido.** "¡Ya viste a Denmark! Llorar como un niñita" ** continuó sollozando. **"¿Por qué?" **no comprendía lo que me decía. Mi mente aún seguía atrofiada. "**¿Por qué le amas? Para Tino sólo eres un amigo…no devuelve ese cariño que mereces…" ** acaricia mi mejilla. **"Yo te amo Berwald…yo aceptaría con gozo tus besos, tus abrazos, amaría cada instante que hiciéramos el amor" **

Puedo sentir la presión de sus labios en los míos. Cierro mis ojos, disfruto esa sensación, adoro tener a Denmark así entre mis brazos; sin percatarme lo tomo de la cintura acercando nuestros cuerpos, quiero más de esos labios carnosos, de inmediato me apodero de esa boca. Atacándola.

Mi lengua se entrelaza con la suya, la domino, quiero sentir todo, cada parte de esa cavidad. Su sabor, su calor, me embriaga sin poder resistir.

¿Hace cuánto que no he sentido una caricia como esta? Años había esperado por besar a Tino y que él me correspondiera. Sin embargo, nunca pasó así. Un día pude robarle un beso por sorpresa, gran error de mi parte. Tino se molestó tanto que amenazó con irse de mi lado y dejarme de hablar. No quería perderle, así que traje mi orgullo, le pedí perdón a pesar de no sentirlo; desde ese momento, el finlandés ha sido para mí una tortura, un amor destinado al fracaso.

¿Por qué sigo con esa vida? No lo sé, esa es la verdadera respuesta. Ahora mismo, tengo alguien quien ha suprimido su orgullo para decirme cuanto me ama. Podía inclusive tomarlo en ese momento. ¿Por qué? El me corresponde, me ama… ¿Yo le amo?

Me separo bruscamente. Puedo verlo aturdido ante mi movimiento.

"**J'más s'rás T'no" **

Sin permitirle reaccionar, salgo de ahí.

"**¡Espera Ber-…!" **

Le escucho gritar, luego pequeños ruidos al cerrar la puerta fuertemente. No podía dejarme caer, era leal al amor por Tino y no podía pensar en traicionarle.

Me largó de ahí rápidamente, al subir me encerré en la habitación. Mi mente estaba nublada ante las sensaciones, no podía pensar coherentemente. ¿Fue lo correcto? Si así debía de ser. ¿Si lo era, por qué sentía mi corazón tan seco? Como si la vida misma se hubiera ido de mí, la flama ya no ardía, mi cuerpo se sentía ajeno. Todo dentro de mí estaba vació.

Con gran fuerza me pude meter a mi cama. Estaba exhausto, Mathias siempre complicaba mi vida y hoy no fue la excepción.

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p>El día siguiente fui sorprendido con una gran noticia, Tino regresaba.<p>

El ambiente era tenso entre Denmark y yo; ninguno quería hablar de lo sucedido anoche, cada uno de nosotros se obligaba hacer algo…lo que fuera para no tener que estar cerca o poniendo atención al otro. Yo leí libros mientras Mathias observaba la televisión.

A cada momento observaba la hora, no podía soportar la espera, Tino regresaba y quería verlo con más deseos que nunca antes.

Al oír el timbre me levanté inmediatamente.

"**¡Hola Berwald!" **era él, enfrente de mi estaba aquel chico que amaba.

Lo abracé eufóricamente sorprendiéndolo. No quería escatimar en mi cariño, Denmark se percató del recibimiento, estoy seguro, debía verlo, saber que a quien realmente le amo.

"**Tr-tranquilo Berwald" ** dice intentando zafarse a mi abrazo.

"**Bien, es tiempo de irme" ** la voz abatida de Dermark es notoria. Yo me volteó a él sin expresión alguna.

"**¿Qué ya te vas?" **Tino habla un poco decaído ante la noticia del danés. **"Porque no te quedas un poco más, tenía ganas de platicar contigo" **

"**Es m'jor qu' te v'yas" ** mi voz suena seria, demasiado.

"**¡Berwald!" ** Me reprende el pequeño. Denmark por su parte no más sonríe, una sonrisa fingida.

"**No te preocupes Tino, luego los visitaré en otra ocasión" ** se acerca a nosotros y acaricia el cabello de Suomi. **"Sé que soy un s****er**** estrañable****"** y empieza su máscara de petulancia. **"Pero prometo hacerlos merecedores de mi próxima visita" ** rió un poco al ver a Tino, luego su vista se postra en la mía. La sonrisa se sustituye por una amarga.** "****Farvel Sverige"**

Mi única respuesta es un largo silencio.

"**¡Berwald!" **de nuevo soy reprendido.

"**No importa Tino, ¡adiós!" ** Se aleja de nosotros.

Aunque no quería no podía evitar sentir un dolor dentro de mi pecho al verle marchar. Con mi mirada le seguí hasta perderlo de vista. Podía escuchar los reclamos por parte de Tino por ser demasiado rudo con el danés. Francamente no me importaba oírle.

Tenía mi tranquilidad de nuevo y era lo único que quería en ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong>-Fin Flashback-<strong>

* * *

><p>El recuerdo me abruma, hacía tiempo que no venía a mí esa memoria. Siempre quise destruirla, olvidarla ¿por qué ahora siento necesidad de recordarla?<p>

Los días siguientes a ese percance; Mathias jamás había vuelto a invitarse solo, si bien asistía cuando Tino le invitaba, hacía todo lo posible para no quedarse solo conmigo. Si Tino debía salir por algo, el chico buscaba la forma de unírsele, si no podía, se salía de la casa y regresaba hasta en la noche cuando Suomi ya estaba. Me evitaba.

Con el tiempo olvidé lo que pasó entre nosotros y simplemente atribuí esa característica a la personalidad de Danmark.

Ahora con el recuerdo tan vívido, puedo sentir ese calor de nuestros labios juntos, de nuestros cuerpos, de ese pequeño momento de pasión entre nosotros. Empezaba a sentir como mis pantalones se ajustaban. ¿Me estaba excitando? ¿Por Danmark?

No pude continuar con mi interrogatorio cuando escuché los pasos de Finland regresar a la sala.

"**Con esto te sanarás" ** menciona al poner varias vendas y medicinas en la mesa. **"No te preocupes Berwald, con mi ayuda estarás como nuevo" ** me sonríe, yo simplemente elevo un poco mis labios, en gesto de agradecimiento.

El chico comienza a limpiar mi herida. Duele, pero por alguna razón en mí ese dolor es apenas un cosquilleo. Es más interesante ver los gestos de Tino al imaginar el dolor con semejante herida. Nuevamente me vuelvo cuestionar ¿ya no siento nada? Era extraño creer que mi cuerpo no reaccionara ¿soy insensible? No, pero llevo años ya sin encontrar emoción, me siento como si estuviera muerto en vida, nada en este lugar me importa ya, ni Tino ni este amor que supuestamente le profeso. Ya no siento deseos por él, hace tiempo que pararon los sueños húmedos con el finlandés como también sentirme excitado al verlo con poca ropa o esos accidentes en el baño cuando lograba verlo desnudo. Nada…

Recuerdo, hacía apenas unos momentos logré sentirme vivo. Aquel día en que Mathias me besó, ese pequeño momento fue suficiente para conseguir una reacción. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

_«…"Estás harto de esta vida…"»_

Escucho de nueva esa voz en mi cabeza.

_«…"Harto de esta paz…de tu propio sacrificio"…»_

No quería oírla, pero cada vez era más fuerte, más cierta sus palabras.

_«…"Puedes tenerlo todo Sweden…esa felicidad que buscas, te está esperando… ¡Despierta!"…»_

Aprieto mis ojos, el eco de su voz retumba en mi cerebro, no puedo dejar de oír.

_«…"¡Despierta!"…» _Continúa._ «…"¡Despierta! Berwald…sólo debes de tomar lo que es tuyo… ¡TOMALO!"…»_

"**¿Berwald?" **

Abro los ojos en alerta, la voz de Tino me escamó.

"**¿T-T'no?" ** Digo un poco agitado, no comprendo porque siento como si me faltara el aire.

"**¿Estás bien?" **me mira otra vez con preocupación. Asiento, no quería hablar más. Quería concentrarme en esas palabras.

Finlandia suspira.

"**Ya terminé de curar tu mano, ¿cómo te siente?" **

Veo mi mano, el dolor continuaba ahí, un poco más leve; abro y cierro la mano, lo hacía un poco torpe por las vendas como pos lo inflamado de mi mano, aún así todo parecía estar bien.

"**Bi'n" **digo, como respuesta obtengo una sonrisa.

"**Qué bueno, prepararé la comida" ** se levanta y recoge la mesa. **"No trates de moverla demasiado o no sanará" **

Asiento sin verle a la cara, mi mirada continúa en mi mano.

_«…"Todo puede ser tuyo"…»_

Continúo analizando mi herida ahora vendada. ¿Por qué golpee la pared? Aún era una incógnita para mí. Lo único que me molesto fue la cancelación del danés.

Sin creerlo, en ese momento pude ver en mi mente su rostro con esa sonrisa tan grande. La visión era tan increíble que casi podía sentirle como si estuviera ahí.

_«…"Puede ser tuyo"…»_

No soportaba más esa situación, ignoraba esa voz en mí más no podía evitar sentir la furia en mis venas. Si el idiota no venía, yo iría a donde él estaba.

"**Ir'mos" **

"**¿Perdón, dijiste algo Berwald?" **volteó a verme sorprendido al oírme hablar de repente.

"**Ir'm-…" ** no terminé de hablar cuando le veo con ese delantal.

Inmediatamente mi mente recuerda la silueta del danés con ese mismo delantal, se veía tan lindo; aunque le quedaba más corto, por las diferencias de altura y complexión.

"**Qui'ro d'cir…" **aclaro mi voz, intentado concentrarme. **"Ir'mos c'n D'nmark" **

"**¿Con Mathi?" ** Me mira perplejo. **"No creo que sea conveniente, el está muy ocu-"**

"**Dij'…ir'mos" **mi voz es recia. No le pedí su opinión.

Suomi traga un poco, era evidente su miedo al verme así, decidido, ordenando. No mi usual yo. Y por lo mismo me sentía satisfecho.

"**Nos v'mos ah'ra" ** dije levantándome del sillón para tomar mi abrigo y salir.

"**Hey Berwald, espera, hay que avisarle… ¡BERWALD!" **

Me grita enfadado. Prosigo mi caminar sin detenerme, en mi mente no había nada más que la decisión de ir a donde estaba Mathias.

Si era inconveniente o no…me importaba un carajo. Iría con Denmark, punto. Decidido nos fuimos al aeropuerto.

Era tiempo de ser nosotros quienes le visitaran de sorpresa.

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>XxX•<strong>**Notas Finales****•XxX**

Quedó más largo de lo pensado para ser el primer capítulo joijoijoi…bueno es preámbulo de la oscuridad, adoro como hice a Berwald! Joijoijoijoijoi y su nuevo odio por Tino…perdonarán pero lo odio, lo más gracioso de esto es que en este fic si puedo hacerlo sufrir justificadamente y no por la simple razón de odiarlo XDD jajajajaja…

Por cierto nunca golpeen una pared, duele mucho jajajajaja…mi hermano y yo ya lo hemos hecho jejejeje, ahora entiendo porque tengo esas cicatrices en los nudillos jajajajaja XDDD ADORO A DERMARK! MUAHAHAHAHAHA buaaa sufro y me acongojo del rechazo de Berwald a él buaaaaa…en fin…por cierto pronto saldrán los demás parejas, os debo decir que este fic es más SuDen que nada…aunque también habrá mucha participación de AusPru XDD jajajaja…pero después :3

Espero les haya gustado…quiero que este fic no sean tan largo…a lo mucho como 10 chaps, pero ya veré como sale. El otro que hice quería que fuera de 6 y salieron 9…jajajajaja

Ahora que lo recuerdo, espero no me haya pasado con la pronunciación de Sweden, es que se supone que como habla muy marcado su idioma nativo (o algo así) se traga letras, espero que si le entiendan, si no me dicen para arreglarlas. En realidad se lo estoy copiando a otras chicas que han escrito fics de ellos y me baso también en las de inglés que he leído. Todos hacen lo mismo cuando habla el sueco.

Por cierto les aviso y les echo a perder la sorpresa, en el siguiente chap si hay lemon! ºwº joijoijoijoijoijoi

Nos vemos!

**DICCIONARIO DE PALABRAS:**

Sverige = Suecia en su idioma natal.

Sweden = Suecia en inglés

Hej = Hola en danés.

Farvel = Adiós en danés.

Suomi = Finlandia en su idioma natal.

Danmark = Dinamarca en su idioma natal.

Denmark = Dinamarca en inglés.

Mathias = Es el nombre fandom para Denmark…aún no tiene nombre oficial.

Y creo que son todas, dudas decídmelas y se las responderé luego :3 Por cierto el "hola" y "adiós" en danés es como el traductor me los dijo, dúdenlas si así lo creen, aunque no creo que estén del todo mal, son monosilábicas, son fácil de traducir ;3

* * *

><p>+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+<p>

**Continuará…oka n-n?**

+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+

+:::+**S.L.E**+:::+**  
><strong>+:::+:::+**Ludra Tao Jenova**+:::+:::+


End file.
